


Coming to Terms

by JokesterWrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterWrites/pseuds/JokesterWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward and you discuss trying new things</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts from my Tumblr Kink Challenge: Discovering boundaries & something new

Often you’d pop by the GCPD to have lunch with your boyfriend, Edward. Today was no different, and you ate your lunch at his desk while he fussed about the onions in his rice. Then something caught your eye.

“What this?” You asked curiously, tugging out a very intriguing looking list off his desk. He panicked, rushing over to try and tug it out of your grasp. “Ahhh ah ah!” Holding him off with a hand, you scanned the list with interest. 

“Is this what I think it is?”

Edward looked nervous and kept adjusting, never settling in one position for too long. “Umm well.. it may be.. it depends. What do you think it is?” Edward was hoping you wouldn’t ridicule him. He’d been doing some research into Dom/Sub relationships and had come across this list.

“It’s a soft/hard list of sexual acts….” You nibbled on the corner of your mouth as you went over it, “Fire play, definite hard no. Same with urinating and defecation. That’s not my kind of sexy.”

Edward could hardly believe his ears. You were taking the list seriously and discussing it with him. You glanced up with a smile, and borrowed one of the pens from his coat pocket, making notes on the sheet. “Mmmm.. Knives and blood is a maybe. Only because I trust you to know what’s too much. Why are animals on the list? That’s illegal.”

“It was a generic list I got off the internet.” Edward explained awkwardly. “I have no interest in fornicating around or with animals.”

“Mmm, I see. Good.” Now you were chewing on the end of the pen. “Breath play might be fun.. but would it leave marks? I hate wearing scarves.”

Edward took a seat, he truly needed to. Especially with what you just said. He didn’t know if he should even attempt breathplay, not after “accidentally” strangling Ms. Kringle. Something you knew nothing about.“I’d imagine it might. Let’s leave it off the acceptable choices. I’m not sure I could bear to do that.”

You made a noncommittal sound of agreement, quickly checking off several items that were already included in your regular sex life and then paused, “Big no to fisting of any kind.” You glanced at Edward’s large hands and felt a little sick imaging trying to take that in. “Definitely not ever happening. Bondage on the other hand… that sounds fun. No gags though. I like being able to tell you what’s working and what’s not.”

Edward nodded thoughtfully, “I figured that much. I also really love hearing you scream.” He admitted, thinking of the other night in his apartment. “How do you feel about hot wax?”

You met his curious gaze, “Why don’t we find out after dinner tonight?”

Edward couldn’t wait for the day to end at that point. He even mentioned it on the way out of the lab. You smirked and cupped his cock through his pants, “Who says we have to wait to play until then?”


	2. #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my Tumblr Kink Challenge - Almost getting caught, filing cabinet, mirrors

A hum of anxiety ran through him. What if they were caught? They couldn’t fuck in his lab, nor in Dr. Thompkins, it was too high traffic. He glanced around, afraid that someone might have heard you. That’s when his eye caught the faded writing of the Archives room. There was a back room there, where the really old files were kept.

“Come on.” He grabbed your hand and dragged you into the room, pushing you past the filing cabinets, Ms. Kringle’s old desk and into the very back of the Archives. It was dark and he fumbled with the single lightbulb that swung overhead. “Kinda dirty in here.” You mused, running a finger over the dust covered filing cabinet, “How suitable.”

“Do you still carry around that pocket mirror?” Edward asked, shrugging out of his coat and rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. You gave him an appreciative glance over, admiring the firmness of his forearms, “Of course. Why?”  
Edward smirked, his darker side bleeding through, “I want to see your face while I bend you over that cabinet and fuck you until you can’t even think cognitively.”

You didn’t think you’d ever dug anything out of your purse so quickly. Edward busied himself with kissing you, pushing you to face the cabinet and drawing your hair away so he could access that sweet spot where your shoulders met your neck. He sucked there, marking you as his. A foot kicked your legs apart and he drew your skirt up to bunch around your waist, pushing into you slowly. You gripped the handle of the cabinet with one hand, while the other held up the small compact. “Little to the left.” Edward muttered, fixated on the reflective glass. He could see both your blissful face and his own reflection. Though he mused that his was more of a figment of his imagination as it was nice Eddie looking a bit frantic and concerned. He could care less, he was taking his fun while he could.

You arched your back, pushing into him as he took you quickly. “That’s it, right there. Harder Ed!” You panted, exalted by the thought of fucking in his work place. Edward snapped his hips into you, the sounds of your flesh meeting and his balls smacking into you with each thrust were barely covered by your moans of pleasure.

Edward ignored the little frantic voice begging him to stop, what if they were caught? He’d be dismissed from his position. Instead he focused on the expressions you were making in the mirror. How your mouth was open slightly, pink tongue flicking over your lips, eyes closed in bliss.

You almost didn’t hear the sound of the Archive’s main door opening, until Detective Bullock’s voice rang through, “Anyone in here? Oh… sorry Ed.” The Detective was standing in the doorway to the back room  
.  
Edward froze, cock still inside you as he tried to form a plan. He hoped that Bullock couldn’t see too much. It was darker back here after all. “What can I help you with Detective Bullock?” You hid your head against the cabinet.  
“Just looking for a old file on the Kirkpatrick homicide. If you could bring it by my desk later, I can see you’re a bit busy at the moment.” You flushed, equally embarrassed and turned on that someone had caught you.

“Certainly Detective.” Edward ground out, his voice slightly more higher pitched. Bullock smirked and gave the pair of you a glance over. “Glad you’re getting some Ed, but maybe next time, lock the door.” with that Bullock chuckled and left.

Edward’s hard on had diminished with the conversation and he slid out of you. “I uh… I should get back to work.” You nodded, pulling your skirt back down, feeling the wet slide of your thighs against each other. “We can finish this after dinner. I’ll be waiting Mr. Nygma. Don’t be late.” You gave him a tingling kiss, drawing his tongue into your mouth to remind him of what he would be missing if he was late.


	3. #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my Tumblr Kink Challenge - catching masturbating, foodplay, waxplay, sex toys

Edward was late though. So you decided not to wait. Pulling out your dildo, you reclined naked on his bed, letting your imagination lead you. He could walk in for all you cared. After reading that list today and seeing some of his secret desires in addition to his forceful nature in the Archives… well he had left you wanting.

Lubing up the plastic device you pressed into your entrance and built up a comfortable rhythm of fucking yourself on it. Edward unlocked the door to his loft apartment and stepped in. Immediately he was presented with the sight of you pleasuring yourself and he gulped.

Let me out to play…. his inner voice scratched at him, eager to play with this little vixen in his bed. He took the back seat and let his dominating side take over.

“I came home to have a nice meal, instead I find a little slut fucking herself on my bed.” He announced, taking off his coat and dropping it to the ground. Stepping over to the little table for two he picked up a bunch of grapes and popped one into his mouth, savouring the sweet burst against his tongue.

“Had to start without you.” You replied, pulling the dildo out with a satisfying sound. Edward scoffed, and carried the bowl of grapes and orange wedges over in one hand, the other carefully holding one of the red tapered soy candles you had lit.

You watched him in fascinated silence. Gleeful apprehension started to bubble within you as he placed the bowl down and held the candle above you, it’s flame flickering. Edward was careful to test the heat of the wax against his own skin first before letting it drip slowly over your body. The sudden spots of heated wax against your skin made you moan. He rained each drop with measured fascination down the valley of your breasts and towards your navel. It looked like drops of hardened blood against your skin.

Taking a orange wedge from the bowl you placed it in your mouth, sucking the juices away before finally eating it. Edward’s eyes flickered up to watch. A drop of juice escaped your mouth and he was quick to lick it away, the citrus flavour tingling in his mouth. Blowing the candle out, he set it carefully away and ran a hand over the hardened wax on your skin. It was beautiful, he observed, how the ruby red of the wax clashed perfectly with your skin.

“Going to come play Mr. Nygma?” You teased, stretching out, letting the wax crack over you. He brushed bits of it away, while other pieces determined to hold to your body. No matter, a shower later would remove them.

“Indeed.” Edward placed wedges of orange over your nipples, and held a grape in his mouth, moving to kiss you. During the exchange of tongues and lips, he let the grape burst into your mouth and licked at the juices it created. Your eyes were dark with arousal while Edward nibbled his way down your body, licking and flicking at your nipples with his citrus drenched tongue. A pleasant zing passed through your body, and you closed your eyes, concentrating on the pleasure you felt. Edward took hold of the dildo and pressed it to your entrance. He’d much prefer if it was his own cock pushing in, but now he was going to tease you with the substitute you’d chosen. “Edward!” You groaned and clutched at the sheets, well aware of the cool silicone toy he was fucking you with.

“You don’t deserve my cock darling… not after being such a tease all day.” Edward reprimanded, enjoying how you withered underneath him, legs quivering.

“Please Edward.” You had reached out to stroke his erection through his trousers. Edward grunted at the feather light touch. “Well since you asked so nicely… I want you to keep fucking yourself with your pathetic play thing while I undress.” His harsh words had you wrapping your fingers around the handle of the toy as he stepped off the bed to remove the rest of his clothes.

Finally he joined you and replaced the dildo with his own hard cock. A sigh of relief escaped him as he felt your clenching heat around him. He pounded into you, drawing your legs up and over his shoulders to gain a new angle. Soon you were screaming his name, scratching your nails down his arms as he balanced over you. Edward thrust through your orgasm and then gave one last buck as his own hit him. A shudder ran through his body and he closed his eyes, seeing stars as he emptied himself into you. A few more placated thrusts and he pulled out, admiring the gush of your combined juices slide out. 

He let your legs down slowly and once he was situated next to you, you cuddled into him.


End file.
